1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing an MCPTT service, a terminal for providing an MCPTT service, and a computer-readable recording medium having a program recorded thereon for executing a method of providing an MCPTT service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been increased interest in a public safety network for providing communication services in emergency situations such as disasters. In a case of such a special dedicated communication service, communication may be performed based on a service such as push-to-talk (PTT). In the case of a PTT-based communication service, only a terminal that has acquired a floor may send talk bursts (e.g., media transmission).
In a case of a public safety network, network resources such as a server may not be supported, and thus off-network situations in which there is no central controller should be considered. That is, for a public safety network, a terminal-to-terminal communication should be considered.
Thus, in order to implement an off-network PTT-based communication service, it is necessary to research and develop a process for controlling call setup, floor, etc.